Falling Up
by Aurora-Jane Turner
Summary: I thought school was supposed to be the hard bit of life. But it just gets a whole lot worse afterwards. Especially if your me apparently.
1. Home Sweet Home

Chapter One

_**Falling Up**_

_By A.J Turner_

Chapter One: Home Sweet Home

I sat at the kitchen table staring off to space; my world was so much better then the one before me.

I'd just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a witch, a very good one at that, but with no idea what she wants to do in life. So I decided to take a year off learning and relax at home. Unfortunately I couldn't relax as I'd planned. My mother was having a hard time settling back into the single life.

My dad had just left her for a younger version of her, Melissa Jordan. She was just like my mother… except she wasn't. They were both nearly exactly the same. They laughed at all dads' jokes, both got along quite well with me; they had the same warm smile, kind heart and generosity. It was really strange, like this new woman was some how mums clone.

I don't think any one was adjusting well. Mum had made us move in with her sister, my Aunt Jasmine. Or as I called her Aunt Jazz.

Mum sat staring at her teacup, running her finger around the rim of it, sighing occasionally.

As much as my mother's love life sucked mine was going great. I had a steady boyfriend, for once, and I truly loved it.

James Potter… I'd met him at Hogwarts, one of those love hate things. We've been dating for about a year now and it was bliss. Yeah I'm smitten I know.

"Lily" Aunt Jazz said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"I said you got a letter," Aunt Jazz said. I picked the letter up from the table opened it and read.

"What is it?" Aunt Jazz asked.

"I got invited to dads wedding," I muttered.

"Are you going to go?"

I looked at mum who was staring out the window.

"It says I can bring a date, should I take her? It'd be quite fun to see her hit Melissa"

"Melissa?" Aunt Jazz asked

"Yeah 'Lachlan Evans and Melissa Jordan wish to invite you to their marriage… invitation to Lily Evans plus one'" I said over enthusiastically.

"I'll go with you, then I can punch that no good son of a bitch right in the face myself," Aunt Jazz said.

"Yeah definitely not taking you," I said.

"Take your boyfriend" Aunt Jazz said

"To a wedding? No way it's a danger zone for couples," I whispered glancing at mum.

I still hadn't actually gotten around to telling her. The only person in my family that knew was Aunt Jazz. The only reason she knew was because James had had to carry me to my room when we'd gone out partying one night.

"Afraid you might have to marry him if you catch the bouquet?" Aunt Jazz asked.

"No" I said glaring at her.

"So are you going to go?" she asked

"I don't know. Mum do you want to go?" I asked waving the invitation in front of her.

"Not really" mum muttered. I could barely hear her; it was so rare when she spoke and when she did she was quiet and withdrawn.

"You coax her out of this. I have an RSVP to do" I said getting up Aunt Jazz took my place.

I walked into the hall and went to pick up the phone but it rang before I could even grab the receiver.

I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Lily!" a voice shouted

"Ow" I said more to myself.

"Don't shout at her," another voice said.

"Sirius?" I guessed.

"Oh she's good" Sirius shouted

"Give it to Remus. You're making me deaf," I said.

"Hello Lily" Remus said

"Hey. Why are you calling?" I asked

"Busy are you?" Remus asked

"Not really…" I muttered

"Good. James wanted to take you out to dinner" Remus said

"I'm working. And why isn't he calling?" I asked.

"His mum is hurting him," Remus said

"Why?" I asked

"No reason. Any way can't you get someone to cover your shift?" Remus asked.

"I kind of need the money. Anyway if it's so important James can come down. I have to go I'll talk to you later. We should catch up soon as well" I said

"She can't come" Remus said completely ignoring me.

"What?" Sirius shouted

"That's bogus Evans. Get your fine arse down here!" Sirius cried.

"Look I have to go to work so I'm going to go. Bye guys" I said and hung up. I picked the phone up once more and dialled my dad's number.

"Evans place" dad said sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" I asked

"Lily? No dear" he said

"Calling about your wedding," I said.

"Right. You coming?"

"Why didn't you invite mum?" I asked.

"Your kidding right?" he asked

"Daddy. She loves you heaps, meaning she'll want to see you happy and if marrying Melissa makes you happy she'll want to be there"

"Well you can bring her as your date…" dad muttered.

"You don't think I have a date?" I asked

"What? I didn't hear about this. You don't have a boyfriend do you? Since when? Why haven't I met him?"

"Never mind. Are you going to send out another invite for mum?" I asked

"Lily…"

"I'm not going unless she does," I said

"Fine! I hate how stubborn you are"

"Learnt from the master," I said

"Not nice" he said

"Whatever. I have to go to work say hey to Melissa for me" I said.

"Sure thing love" he said

"Bye" I said and hung up.

I'd only met Melissa twice but she seemed really nice. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react. She was going to be my stepmother. How does one treat such a person? I'd never had a stepparent.

I climbed upstairs and quickly got into my uniform.

I work at the fast food place near my house. It wasn't the most glamorous thing but I didn't really have any other options. I mean what do people do when taking a year off?

See the world.

But you can't see the world without cash so this was my problem.

"Going to work" I called coming down the stairs.

"Want me to pick you up afterwards?" Aunt Jazz asked from the kitchen.

"No I'll be fine" I said and left the house.

--

_Hello readers._

_I hope you liked the first chapter._

_Please leave your reviews so I know if you did or not._

_Well until next time, A.J._

--


	2. Chad's

Chapter Two: Chad's

I walked in to _Chad's_. It looked as dodgey as it always had. Crappy leather imitation seats that everyone got stuck to because the store was always hot. The tables were dirty no matter how hard you scrubbed so most of the employees assumed this was part of the design.

Everything in here was going to give you a heart attack, it's so greasy. The only thing I actually have at work was the soft drink and even then I'm worried the cups are laced with oil.

"Hey Lily" my friend and supervisor Katya Danilov said as I walked in the door.

She was a beautiful Russian girl who'd moved to England with her parents when she was little.

We used to live next to each other, when my parents were still together, and we had gone to primary school together. She was the only muggle (non-magical person) outside my family that knew where I went every year. Everyone else thought I went to a catholic boarding school when I was actually at Hogwarts. It was a boarding school yes but I'd yet to see a nun.

"I'm not late am I?" I asked

"Nope. You'll be up front," Katya said.

"Awesome" I said. I hated working up back you'd get oil spat at you and that usually left burns. There was also the huge risk of falling into one of the grease traps and dying. Back in the sixty's that actually happened, apparently.

I walked up to the counter and smiled at the woman before me.

"Welcome to _Chad's_ what can I get you?" I asked cheerfully.

"I'll have the large Chad meal with a diet coke," the woman said.

"Sure" I said entering it into the register.

"That's two pounds" I said she handed me the cash and moved aside.

"Hey welcome to _Chad's_. What can I get you?" I asked the customer.

"I'll have a Kid-Chad meal with an orange fizzy thing," he said. I smiled and entered it on the register.

"One pound ninety-four" I said he handed me the money and moved along.

After another three crappy hours things quietened down and I stood cleaning the tables. I chucked all the stupid meal boxes in the bin and then began stacking up the trays to wash them out back.

"You blew me off for this?"

I screamed and dropped all the trays I was holding.

I spun around and found James Potter standing behind me.

I stared into his bright hazel eyes; they weren't full of their usual glint of mischief. They were rather cold and that made me worry.

"Lily. Are you all right?" Katya asked running over with the store manager Oliver.

"Yeah" I said, "he scared me"

"You right there mate?" Oliver asked stepping towards him

"I'm fine thanks," James said stepping forwards. James had a good five inches on Oliver.

"James can you go? We'll talk later" I said.

Oliver looked at me then realised I knew James and backed down. Though I think its really because he realised James would kick his arse.

"I want to talk now," he said

"Lily do you want to take your break now?" Katya asked.

"No" I said James glared at me.

"You've blown me off three times. I'm forced to ask is there some one else?"

"No" I said

"Then why won't you go out with me?"

"Look, I'll call you later ok" I said and began to pick up the bits of rubbish that had fallen off the trays.

Katya and Oliver glanced at James before they walked away. Oliver stood at the counter keeping close watch on me.

James helped me pick up the trays and put them on top of the bin.

"I need more advance then a day all right?" I said.

"You know how hectic my schedule is," he said.

"Ok I get off in two hours. Will you be available then?" I asked

"Yes but the reservations are screwed" he sighed.

"I don't care about a fancy restaurant. Sirius' tainted cooking would be fine as long as you were there" I said

"So cheesy" he said I smiled.

"Can I get back to work now?" I asked he shrugged and pulled me close.

"Do it on your own time Evans" Oliver snapped. I looked at him and with a reluctantly sigh pulled out of James' grip.

"Hey before you go without ordering anything from the place I work" I said he smiled "will you come with me to my dads wedding?"

"Sure thing" he said. I kissed him

"Don't think you get off that easy. I'll make you pay for ditching me later" he said

"No you won't," I said

"No" he said and left.

"He's so whipped" Katya said sitting on the counter.

"You think?" I asked turning to her.

"Lils don't question me. Ok? I know when a guy is whipped and that guy is more whipped then cream," she said I smiled at her.

"So you think he'll propose?" she asked I looked at her.

"What?" I asked

"Well he was pissy you kept standing him up, came all the way here to see if you were avoiding him and he agreed to go to a wedding with you. Everyone knows weddings are disasters for couples," she said.

"But propose? We've only been dating a year. I never even thought about that," I said.

"Well you have to admit that boy is yummy. And if you don't marry him I will" Katya said biting her lip.

"He's not exactly marriage material if you know what I mean" I said

"Neither is Oliver" Katya said

"He's married?" I asked

"No but he's got the life partner thing"

"He's gay?" I asked

"See how clueless you are… jeesh no wonder you were oblivious to that boys whipped-ness"

"I don't date much you know that"

"Yeah, how many boyfriends had you had?"

"Three" I muttered. Katya stared at me

"You need to get laid," she said

"I believe in _no_ sex before marriage," I said

"Clearly. I think it'd loosen you up a bit. If he does pop the question I order you to sleep with him"

"Not going to happen," I said

"What the sex or marriage?" Katya asked

"I've no idea," I groaned.

"Always keep a bit of mystery," Katya said nodding wisely.

Another two hours and I was free to go home. Katya and I left while Oliver locked up the shop. I began to walk home with Katya.

"So what's been going on lately?" Katya asked

"Mum's still out of it. Dad's still cheerful. Melissa's still wonderful. Aunt Jazz is still Aunt Jazz and I'm still a big helping bowl of crazy with some crazy on the side"

"Yes but anything else? Like how are you feeling about your dad getting remarried?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't really mind but maybe when it sinks in… who knows?" I asked "How about you? You and Travis still together?"

"Of course. Still not doing anything, he's working a lot. And I'm at _Chad's_… we don't see each other so much but you know…" Katya said.

"Well this is my stop," I said pointing down Aunt Jazz's street.

"Yeah… sure. Hey can I come to your place? Just to use your phone. I don't want to walk home alone," Katya said.

"Sure thing" I said we walked down the street and up to my house.

I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I held it open for Katya who seemed a little hesitant to go in. I stared at her so she took a step in and I went to flick on the lights. They wouldn't go on.

"Phones just up there" I said to Katya. She went over and picked it up.

"Lines dead," she said

"Yeah I think the power is out," I said flicking the light switch again.

"Oh God some one is going to die. Every horror movie has this" Katya said

"Relax there's no lightning we'll be fine"

"Lily" my mum hissed running down the stairs,

"Mum what's wrong?" I asked.

"You have to leave," she said pulling us to the front door. It wouldn't open. There was a loud crash from upstairs.

"Hide. Go into the hall closet" mum ordered.

"What's going on?" I asked as she grabbed Katya and me.

"There are bad people looking for you," she said

"_Me_?" I asked.

The three of us fell silent and we could hear very clearly as if whoever was talking was right next to us.

"Where's the girl?" a raspy voice spat.

"What?" Uncle Danny asked.

"Your daughter where is your daughter?" the voice asked.

"I don't have a daughter. Three sons" Uncle Danny said.

"Enough of your lies old man. Where's Lily?"

"Shit" I said. Mum shoved Katya and I into the hall closet.

"Stay here. Don't move no matter what. Do you understand?" mum asked I nodded.

She shut the door and I heard her run off. I felt Katya's hand grab my own and her terrified breaths slowly relaxed.

There was Uncle Danny's terrified screaming and Katya's nails dug into my wrist.

"Now I'll ask one last time where is Lily?"

"Go to hell!" Uncle Danny snapped.

"Maybe your wife knows"

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Uncle Danny shouted and then there was some crashing.

"_Avada Kedavra_" another voice shouted. There was a loud thump as a body hit the floor. Aunt Jazz began screaming.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see Katya's outline as she took deep breaths. I pulled her into a hug and held her tight, listening for any more sounds other then my aunt's terrified squeals.

"Where's your daughter?" the first voice asked. There was a crash then a few groans. Someone thumped down the stairs and tried to get out the front door.

"That wasn't very nice"

"Please don't kill me," Aunt Jazz sobbed.

"And why ever not? You're nothing but a useless muggle"

"Calm down Bella. We need to get what we came for," the second person, a man, said.

"She's obviously not here I don't see the point" Bella snapped.

"Tell us where your daughter is," the man ordered. Aunt Jazz just sobbed.

"_Crucio_" the man said almost lazily. Aunt Jazz screamed in pain and I heard the thump as she fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"I have to go out there," I whispered to Katya.

"No way! They're going to kill you" Katya hissed her voice squeaky with fear.

"They're going to kill Aunt Jazz I can't sit here and do nothing," I said.

Bella's cackles filled the house

"My turn" she said with glee.

"Where's Lily?" she asked.

"I don't know" Aunt Jazz said

"Don't know where your daughter is? That's hardly good parenting" the man said.

"She's not my daughter" Aunt Jazz sobbed.

"Ah disowned her after the whole 'witch' thing. That's to bad because if you'd told us where she was we wouldn't have killed your husband" Bella said with a giggle.

"She's not my daughter" Aunt Jazz repeated.

"She's mine" mum said.

--

_Hello again. _

_Short chapter I know but you all suffer from my awful cliffhanger. _

_Mwah, hah… sorry._

_Please leave your thoughts in the form of a review. _

_I'd really love to hear from you all._

_Well until next time guys, A.J._

--


	3. Oh

Chapter Three: Oh

So here I was. Cowering in a cupboard under the stairs with my best friend Katya Danilov. My uncle was probably now dead and my aunt heading down the same path. My mum had run off and hidden while my poor aunt and uncle were left dealing with these two people.

Oh yes and my mother had just revealed herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Bella asked.

"Maggie Evans" mum said.

"Ah… I see. If you're Maggie then who the hell is that?" Bella asked

"That's my sister"

"Right… it's all so clear now" Bella said

"So Maggie, where's Lillian?" Bella asked

"Why?"

"I'm asking the questions," Bella shouted. "Where's Lily?"

"At her boyfriends house" mum replied.

"Oh that'll be fun. Where's he live?"

"I don't know" mum said

"_Diffindo_" Bella said there was a slashing sound and Aunt Jazz screamed.

"I'll take off her head next time" Bella said.

"Jasmine" mum cried and I heard her run over. Aunt Jazz continued screamed.

"Where's Lily?" Bella asked

"I don't know!" mum screamed.

"_Diffindo_" Bella repeated. There was the slashing sound along with a dull thud and a loud splatter. Aunt Jazz's screaming increased.

"Where's Lily?" Bella asked

"I really don't know. He's a wizard. I've never met the guy. She met him at Hogwarts. That's all I know. Please!" mum begged.

"Give us a name" Bella ordered.

"I… I…" mum stammered.

"Quick enough and you might make it to a hospital. They may even be able to re-attach her hands" Bella said cheerfully.

"I… it… it was… oh crap…" mum continued stuttering

"I forgot" she finished after a few minutes.

"Aw" Bella said. You almost believed she actually sympathised.

I fought silently with Katya. If I ever got out of here I'd kill those two then come back to kill Katya for pulling my hair. But Katya had other plans and was unfortunately succeeding in keeping me away from the door.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Bella said. Aunt Jazz's screaming stopped immediately and a bright green light flooded through the edges of the door lighting the closet Katya and I hid in. We both stopped fighting immediately. The light disappeared quickly leaving us both quite blinded.

After a few moments of stillness mums screaming filled the silence left by Aunt Jazz.

"Do you remember now?" Bella asked.

"Jeremy… John… something with a 'J'" mum cried sobbing hysterically.

"James?" the man guessed.

"Yes. James… his name is James" mum said

"James… what?" Bella asked. There was silence and all I could hear was mums sobbing.

"To wound up. We're not getting any more from her," the man said.

"What are we going to do about the boyfriend? If he _is _a wizard we won't be able to get in. Especially if it's the Potter brat she's talking about" Bella said.

"No matter" the man said.

"Do you want to do it or shall I?" Bella asked

"You may" the man said Bella giggled.

"_Diffindo_" she said. Mum cried out in pain

"Neat" Bella said

"Finish her off"

"No, we'll leave her as a gift" Bella said giggling.

"_Morsmordre_" the man cried. Another duller green light filled the closet and two loud cracks rippled through the silence as they Disapparated from the house.

"Let me go Katya" I snapped.

"No!" she said

"They're gone. They've teleported," I said

"How do you know that?" Katya asked

"I just do! Now let go!" I said. Katya released me very slowly; I should have said that earlier.

I pushed open the door slowly and peaked around. The coast was clear I stepped out of the closet and walked out into the hallway.

I screamed at the sight in front of me. Katya began to vomit behind me.

Aunt Jazz's lifeless body slumped against the door. Blood smeared all over it showing where she'd tried to escape. The two stumps where her hands had been were spilling blood freely creating a large puddle around her. Her useless hands lay a few centimetres away from her body.

I looked at mum. She coughed and blood splattered her face.

I knelt beside her in the pool of her own blood, trying not to notice this fact as I grabbed her hand and held it.

The blood leaked from her middle. I screamed when I saw the bottom half of her body lying a good three feet away from her.

"Lily" mum coughed splattering my face with blood. I blinked and squeezed her hand.

"I'm ok" I said, "I'm ok"

"Go" she said as blood spat out from her mouth. It just rolled to the floor joining the rest. She coughed again and the blood hit me once more.

"No, you'll be ok… it's just a scratch" I said with a sniff. Mum smiled and coughed.

"You have… to… go… safe," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"I… love you" she said I nodded

"I love you too," I said sniffing.

"Go now. Now Lily!"

"Look, save your energy. We'll get you to a hospital" I said

"They… can't fix this" mum said with another cough.

"Don't say that. Don't. _Katya_!" I cried, I spun and saw her curled up on the floor holding her stomach, her eyes shut tightly.

"Katya! Go get help!" I said she stood up shakily and ran past. She slipped in Aunt Jazz's blood and screamed as she landed on mum's organs.

Mum gasped and spat out another mouthful of blood then her head fell to the left.

"Mum?" I said shaking her gently. She didn't move

"Mum!" I said.

"MUM!" I shouted…

I gave a watery sob and let go of mum's hand.

My hands felt weird; I looked down and saw blood on them. I screamed and stood up then looked down and saw the bottom of my pants were covered in blood as well. I screamed again and backed up to stand against the wall.

Katya sat up sobbing franticly. She stood up wiping her hands. Her black curls dripped red drops onto the floor. She ran over to the door but because of the slippery floor she fell over and crashed into it. She stood up shakily and tried to open the door. It was still locked. Her bloody red handprints smeared the door as she tried to claw out.

"Oh my God!" she cried. I pulled her up and she threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh my God" she breathed. I held her tightly and stared at the wall in front of me. There was a splatter mark from Aunt Jazz so I closed my eyes.

There were loud cracks from outside. Katya and I recognised them immediately. Katya screamed and ran over to the staircase. I caught up with her then tripped on one of Aunt Jazz's hands and crashed into her. We both landed on the stairs breathing quickly and quietly.

I rolled off her and we both lay staring to the left where the door was. There was a knock.

"Mrs Evans. It's Alastor Moody from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," a voice growled. I grabbed Katya and we ran up the stairs. We made it around the corner just as the door got blown off its hinges.

"Your paying for that right?" someone asked.

"No ones home Moody" another voice said.

"Look. Bloody foot prints. No one doesn't usually leave footprints. Follow them" Moody said. Katya and I looked at our feet. We hurriedly took off our shoes and then crept quietly along the hallway.

There was a crack as another person Apparated.

"Potter stay out of this. You're only a trainee. Let the big boys handle this" someone said.

"Bite me Johnson!" James shouted.

"What is it Potter?" Moody growled.

"Let me through!" James cried there was a thud; I assumed James pushed someone out of the way.

"Where is she?" James asked

"Who?" Moody asked.

"Her… you know, _her,_" James shouted.

"No I don't know _her_. Now will you tell me why you're contaminating my crime scene?" Moody asked.

There was another crack as someone else Apparated.

"Prongs what the hell?" a breathless Sirius asked.

"Lily!" James shouted ignoring Sirius. I heard someone running up the stairs. I pulled out my wand and pulled Katya behind me. We backed slowly into a bedroom and I stood beside the door. I poked my hand around the door and pointed it at the staircase.

"_Stupefy_," I cried. I poked my head out in time to see James fly back and fall off the balcony.

"What the hell?" Johnson asked as James hit the ground.

"Everybody, upstairs now" Moody barked. There were more footsteps on the stairs.

"I will kill you all if you keep coming!" I shouted the footsteps stopped.

"Who are you?" I asked

"We're all Aurors, no one is going to hurt you" Sirius said

"Sirius?" I asked sniffing again. It tasted like blood though my nose wasn't bleeding.

"Yeah. It's me Lily" Sirius said

"Only you are allowed to come up," I said.

Sirius Black came up the stairs and peered around the corner.

"Wand down" I ordered. He slowly put it on the ground and walked towards me.

"Stop" I said

"Why are you here?" I asked

"That bloodbath downstairs you twat" Johnson said

"Shut up. Just shut up!" I ordered. I turned to Sirius "I'm going to kill that guy"

"Go right ahead" Sirius said smiling. I sighed and lowered my wand.

Katya screamed and pushed past me. I spun around and saw Uncle Danny on the floor. I screamed and ran behind Sirius. Katya hugged me and we both watched Sirius look around the room.

"Another body up here Moody" Sirius called.

"Lets get you two -" Sirius stopped and just stared at us

"Oh my God! Your covered in it!" he said. I looked down at the slowly drying blood that covered Katya and myself.

I slid to the floor and began to cry.

"I tried to help her, but… she was in half! In half!" I sobbed. Sirius bent down and hugged me cautiously, when he pulled back we was also semi covered in blood.

"All right, lets get out of here… ok" Sirius said I nodded and let him pull me up.

"Right, you too" Sirius said taking Katya's shaky pale hand. He led us over to the stairs. There were eight people in the entrance foyer and we passed another five heading upstairs to scope the place out. There were a few others in different rooms.

They all had their wands out or were taking pictures of everything.

We stepped out into the front yard. It was still dark I looked at my watch and saw it was two in the morning.

Sirius walked Katya and I over to an ambulance.

"Lily this is Ted Tonks. He's a healer and he's just going to check you over, is that ok?" Sirius asked I nodded.

"Atta girl" he helped me into the ambulance then went to look for Katya who seemed to have vanished.

"Hi Lily. I'm just going to get you cleaned up all right," Ted said to me. I nodded and he waved his wand to clean the blood from me.

He held his wand up and the tip lit up. He held it to my eyes and I stared back at the blinding light.

He sat back and stared at me then waved his wand a few times. A piece of paper came out of the air and he read it.

Sirius came back carrying an unconscious Katya.

"Is she ok?" I asked

"Yeah she was just being a little hysterical so I put her to sleep"

"Good… she needs to sleep" I said quietly. Sirius climbed into the ambulance and laid Katya on the bed.

"So Ted what's the verdict on Lily?" Sirius asked

"She's fine medically, emotionally…" Ted trailed off.

"Is James ok?" I asked realising he was not anywhere in sight.

"Yes, though he's very reluctant to come over in case you hex him" Sirius said.

"Do you want me to get him?" Sirius asked I nodded.

"Lily. We're going to take you to St Mungo's, keep you and Katya both over night. You can contact family from there. Is that all right?" Ted asked

"Sure" I said he smiled and looked out to my yard. I stared at the green skull above my house.

"Is that…_ His_ mark?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Ted replied. I took a deep shaky breath

"Wow" I said staring at it. That must have been what that last spell was… also explains how the Aurors knew how to find us.

I looked at Katya who was breathing deeply. She had been cleaned up and looked quite normal, just a little pale. I brushed her black hair from her eyes and jumped a little when one of my tears hit her face. I hadn't realised I was still crying. I wiped it away quickly then wiped my own face. I looked down at my pale hands. I was normally pale; it was from being a red head but right now my hands were whiter then chalk.

"Hey" James said. I turned and saw him sitting beside me.

"How long were you sitting there?" I asked

"Five minutes" he said

"How long have we been moving?" I asked realising now that the ambulance had actually left my front yard.

"Three minutes" James said.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah. I get thrown back into walls more often then you think"

"Sorry" I said

"You were scared it's fine. How about you? Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah it just sort of has to sink in," I muttered. James wiped a tear from my cheek

"Hasn't it?" he asked. I shrugged and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"You're shaking," he said softly into my hair.

"Yeah" I said staring at Katya.

God what was going to happen when she woke up? She'd probably scream for having more wizards around her, she saw what they could do. She might not even want to be my friend any more.

"It'll be fine" James said practically reading my mind.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" he said. I nodded and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I was falling asleep.

--

_Hello readers._

_Feeling a little uninspired right now so it's probably not that good a chapter._

_Please leave your thoughts; I'd be glad to hear from you._

_Well… till next time, A.J._

--


	4. St Mungo's

Chapter Four: St Mungo's

I sat up in a bright white room. Katya slept in a bed next to mine. There was some quiet muttering from outside the room. I glanced around the room it was a hospital room. The IV drip was a dead give away but also the style of bed and the little clipboard at the end of it. I scurried over and read the chart, I had attended a Healer practitioner seminar a few years ago when I thought I could become one so the chart actually made sense. I was perfectly healthy… a little malnourished but what teenage girl isn't? We're always over eating or under eating.

I got out of my bed and silently cursed the hospital gowns, I read Katya's chart… she was also ok. Good now to get out of here before I get asked very awkward questions. I grabbed my wand from the little table beside my bed and safely detached the IV drip from my arm. Then with a simple flick from my wand I was in a plain white sundress. I'm pretty good at Transfiguration but all I had to transfigure was the hospital gown…

I walked out of my room and saw two men guarding the door.

James Potter and Sirius Black were sitting in two chairs opposite. James was sleeping on Sirius shoulder while Sirius stared off into space. I waved my hand to catch his attention.

"Johnson. She's up," Sirius said. The man to my left turned to face me.

"Ms Danilov?" Johnson asked

"That's Evans you idiot" Sirius said

"Watch it Black" Johnson ordered.

"Ms Evans?" Johnson asked I nodded.

"Can I ask you a couple questions?" he asked kindly. I frowned at him

"Not without a parent" James said standing up.

"Potter I'm your superior I'll handle these questions ok" Johnson said

"Anything she says can't be used if her parent isn't present" James said

"Her parent is dead" Johnson said I stared at him

"She has a father" James spat then took my hand and led me down the corridor.

"That man is awfully rude," I said

"He's a jackass," Sirius said

"Well… yes," I agreed.

"You can call your dad on that payphone over there. I have to go talk to my boss but Sirius will stay with you" James said kissing my cheek and then walked away.

Sirius led me down the corridor and over to the payphones, they sat right next to the stairs under a flickering light. I went over to the phone and picked up the receiver

"I haven't got any money," I said to Sirius, he looked me up and down then began to dig around in his pockets. He handed me a few coins, which I slipped into the machine.

I dialled dads phone number and waited. Sirius stood watching me with bright grey eyes.

"I'm fine" I assured him; he nodded but continued to watch me with that same look of concern.

"You've reached Mel and Lachie we can't come to the phone right now, leave your details and we'll try and get back to you" Melissa's cheery voice said. I sighed and hung up

"Answering machine" I said to Sirius.

"Want to go back to Katya?" Sirius asked

"Grown attached have we?" I asked heading down the hallway with him.

"Yes… in the brief time we were together we bonded," he said. I frowned at him

"She vomited on my shoes"

"Oh wow. The ultimate bonding experience. I wish I'd vomited on James' shoes more often" I said

"Back to your old self so soon?" Sirius asked

"Ah you've never been around a grieving Evans woman have you?" I asked he shook his head. "We're all normal then we get completely hysterical in a matter of seconds"

"That explains a lot about you" he said I hit him.

We walked up to the room I was sharing with Katya. Johnson and the other guy were gone and there was screaming coming from inside. I ran in followed closely by Sirius.

Katya was being held down by four medi-wizards and was still managing to struggle.

"Katya" I said she stopped

"Lily where am I? What happened?" she asked "these guys won't let me go" and with that she began thrashing again.

"Now" Ted ordered.

Two random people in white pulled out their wands. The four medi-wizards jumped out of the way

"_Obliviate_" one of the wizards in white said. Katya flopped onto the bed sleeping soundly.

"What did they do to her?" I asked turning to Ted Tonks.

"It's a simple memory charm" Ted replied

"WHAT!" I shouted

"Lily" James said putting a comforting hand on my arm.

"Can they do that?" I asked him

"Well yes…"

"That's outrageous!" I yelled.

"That's how the system works," he said

"Well it's stupid" I cried he picked my up and threw me over his shoulder.

"No. Don't you dare I'm furious I will fight this" I said

"I'm coming back for you," I said pointing to Johnson as James carried me out of the room. He put me down in a chair just down the hall.

"Lily it's just from when her shift finished ok. You tell her she went home and she'll believe it. It's ok"

"They just took her memory… how is that ok?" I asked

"She couldn't have helped us. Her parents are muggles… we couldn't have asked her anything without them present and none of them would understand"

"My parents are muggles," I said standing up. James forced me to sit back down

"But _you_ are not. Different rules apply to you"

"So I don't get my memory wiped? I have to live with that image of my mother spilling her insides onto the floor," I said

"Yes. And I know it sucks Lily believe me… there are images I wish I could get rid of…" he stopped and took off his glasses. He cleaned them hurriedly then put them back on

"But I can't get rid of them. Neither can you. All right?"

"They can't just do that…" I said quietly.

"Lily, don't think of the rights and wrongs. Think of Katya… how much better off is she? Not having _that _idea of wizards in her mind?" he said.

"Yes" I said he nodded.

"Ok so lets go take Katya home all right?" he said

"She lives with her boyfriend. How am I supposed to tell her she went home if her boyfriend said she hasn't been home?" I asked staring into his hazel eyes, searching for some solution. The mischievous glint sparkled deviously.

"I'm a Marauder, I'll think of something" he said and kissed my forehead before walking off.

--

I sat in Travis Millers living room and glanced at Katya who sat frowning into her coffee.

"So… I was at Oliver's house?" Katya asked

"Yeah… you were so tired… you fainted right outside _Chad's _and Oliver has a car. I was worried about you so Oliver said he'd take care of you," I said

"I'm sorry I didn't call Travis," I said to Travis who was sitting on the arm of Katya's chair.

"It's fine… I wasn't home till later anyway"

"Oliver let me stay with him?" Katya asked. James and Sirius looked at me expectantly.

"He lets you stay a lot. And if he wasn't a fruit loop I'd be concerned but…" Travis said with a warm smile to me.

"Well I have to go… dads going crazy," I said getting up

"Not staying with your mum?" Katya asked

"She's a little out of it… I think it's better this way" I replied

"Sure thing… uh thanks for bringing me home…"

"No problem" I said smiling

"So we'll talk later yeah?"

"I'll call," I said

"Nice dress by the way" Katya added I looked down at the hospital gown turned sundress.

"Thanks" I said and followed her to the front door.

"Have fun at your dads"

"Oh I'm sure I will," I muttered and headed out the front door. I walked across the front lawn and glanced at the black Chevrolet Monte Carlo parked in the street. Sirius led us over to it.

"This is _your_ car?" I asked in awe.

"Yes" he said smugly.

We'd Apparated here so I hadn't actually known Sirius had a car. I was amazed to find he did have one and also slightly jealous that he had one that was way better then any one I could get, if you know… I had my licence and earned enough cash.

It wasn't fair, I'm the one who lives in the normal world, he's a passing visitor and gets a better car then I do.

As it was only a two-door car Sirius graciously held the chair forward so I could slip into the back next to James.

"Nice wheels" I said as Sirius got into the front seat.

"Yeah my parents are rich. If they knew that I used their precious magic money to buy a nice muggle car I'd be killed"

"Don't your parents already want to kill you?" I asked

"Yes but this might be the thing that pushes them off the edge. If you get my drift" Sirius said with a sigh and started up the car.

"Uh… can you drive?" I asked glancing at James who was putting on his seatbelt.

"Anyone can drive" Sirius said arrogantly and began to drive down the street.

"Wrong side of the road!" I shouted as Sirius swerved out of oncoming traffic.

"All right. I had a couple lessons. They were mostly theory but the principal is the same" Sirius said. I stared at him

"I'm kidding. What if I got pulled over and didn't have a licence? I'd have to kill that poor copper and I just can't risk that," he said turning so sharply that the three of us all went to the right.

"Now where does your dad live again?"

"Again? You've been here before?"

"Well not… I… once… we were only looking for Snape. We knew you guys lived near one another and we didn't realise that was when your parents were together," Sirius said. I glanced at James who smiled at me then glared at the back of Sirius' head.

"You know how I-" I began but James cut me off

"It was the old days… we don't do that anymore"

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, except when James and I told Sirius to stop singing along to the radio, which was frequently, but there was hardly any actual conversation.

They pulled up in front of my dad's three-bedroom one story house. There was his room, which he shared with Melissa, obviously, then my room for when I came, which was usually when I felt like it, and the last room for when my older sister, Petunia, came to visit, she had not.

"Well thanks," I said getting out of the car. I headed up the garden path

"Like we'd let you walk to the door all by yourself" Sirius said I looked to my left and saw him walking beside me. On my right was James who was frowning at the little hedge that lined the path.

"You don't have to. You've done enough for me, and Katya," I said to Sirius who smiled.

"And risk miss meeting_ the_ Mr Evans. I think not," Sirius said

"Why do you want to meet my father?" I asked

"Well your mum was mellow. I met her at the train station after graduation. She was so chill; your father was not there… probably out meeting this Melissa and causing the devastation that followed. But my point is your mum was calm, sweet and funny, I want to know where you get your fiery temper from" he said ringing the doorbell. And before I could yell at him the door flung open and there stood Melissa, gorgeous, tall and curvy in all the right places.

"Lily? My, my look at you… white is your colour…" she said beaming.

"Come in… and you brought friends. Wonderful come in boys"

"Oh we shouldn't" James said

"Oh yes we should" Sirius said and pushed James into the house.

"Is dad home?"

"Yes he's… in the… um… he wants to be alone" Melissa said looking at her shoes.

"Can I see him?" I asked

"Well of course _you_ can… I'm sure he won't… mind… you. He's in the basement," Melissa said nodding.

"Now boys I want to know all about you" Melissa said "come on I'll make tea"

"Not _all_ about you. She is a normal woman and doesn't need your messed up problems" I said James and Sirius nodded then followed Melissa into the kitchen.

I walked down the hallway and went over to the door leading to the basement. I knocked and waited

"Mel… don't…" dad sighed

"It's me," I said

"Lily…"

I took that as the ok to go in and quietly headed down the stairs.

Dad was sitting on the couch watching a sports match on TV. I sat down beside him.

"Oh jeez carrot cake" he said and put an arm around me. I curled up to him and stared at the TV.

"How are you?" I asked

"Me? Who cares how are you?"

"I don't know" I replied.

"It's ok," he said. I sniffed and realised I was once again crying.

"Aw carrot cake" dad said giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"It's just weird. Knowing I'm not going to be able to see her tomorrow…" I muttered. He kissed the top of my head

"I know exactly what you mean," he said and we settled into silence for a bit.

"I have to go call your sister" he said and cleared his throat. He let me go and I followed him up the stairs.

"Lilykins. How you doing?" Sirius asked. I just nodded.

"Good, James had to go but he said he'd call and he loves you and he will definitely see you tomorrow" Sirius said. "I also have to go now too but I'll be in touch"

I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked seriously. I nodded still not letting him go.

"I really have to go" he said I let him go

"I'm sorry," I said

"No… aw Lils" he said hugging me briefly.

"It's ok to get clingy when you're upset. And showing your boyfriend your true emotions isn't bad either" he said I smiled and nodded.

He flashed me the charming grin that made him famous and then called a farewell to Melissa before disappearing with a small_ crack_.

I walked into the kitchen where Melissa was sitting with a cup of tea and a tray of biscuits.

"Up for a chat?" she asked I smiled and sat down at the table.

She handed me a cup of tea and just watched me.

"Just talk when your ready dear" she said nodding. I sighed and stared into my coffee.

"She was my mother and I can't even talk about how I feel about her," I said quietly.

"Lily, sometimes there are _no_ words to express how you feel" she said I looked at her.

"I lost my mother when I was about your age but most people go through it differently so I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel. But if you need to talk… any time at all, at four in the morning or the middle of the day. You feel free to just burst right in and talk" she said I dived over the table to hug her, even though I took the shortcut right over the table it still didn't seem quick enough.

Sure this woman was figuratively replacing my mum but at that very moment I chose to treat her as the older sister my older sister had never been.

Melissa seemed a little taken back by my sudden hug but recovered fairly quickly and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so glad that dad found you," I said quietly and let her go sitting back on the table.

"If you don't mind my asking… why?"

"You came along after they go divorced. Meaning it wasn't your fault, and just now. How you treated me… lets me know you're exactly what dad needs to lean on right now" I said climbing off the table to sit in the chair beside her.

"You can lean on me too Lily" she said.

"You'd fall over with two Evans' leaning on you don't worry… I'll find a nice sturdy pole," I said.

"You're going to get through this Lily. And you'll come out the other side the same strong and confident young woman before me today" she said

"Thank you," I said hugging her again.

"Uh… I don't know how dad is with… death. I'm not doing great and I'm assuming he's the same… so um… would you mind…?" I trailed off

"Taking care of the all the funeral stuff?" Melissa guessed. I nodded

"Aw… see even through your grief you worry about others. You're a wonderful girl Lily. And I'll assist in any way I can. In fact I'm going to go find your father. If you need anything just yell," she said walking over to the door she stopped and looked back at me.

"You're going to be ok" she said and then left.

Oh dear God I hope she's right.

--

_Hello readers,_

_Suffering a major lack of reviews_

_So please leave a review,_

_Even if it's just a kudos_

_Till next time, A.J_

--


	5. Flowers

Chapter Five: Flowers

I stood in the black dress Melissa had lent me. Melissa stood beside me while opposite us dad and my elder sister Petunia whispered to one another. We all welcomed relatives and friends into the church.

Someone coughed, loudly. Melissa and I glanced around. Melissa spotted him first and nodded towards him. I looked at the door and saw Remus Lupin standing on the front steps in a nice black suit he waved me over. I glanced at Melissa who nodded with a sad smile. I walked over ignoring my sister's dark look.

"Remus" I said as we descended the church steps.

"Hi… long time no see" he said I glanced at him. He had that right; he seemed to have aged a great deal. He looked like a tired twenty-five-year old rather then the jumpy eighteen-year-old he actually was.

He hugged me.

"Are you all right?" he asked

"Fine" I said into his shoulder then pulled back to look at him.

"Are_ you_ all right?"

"I've been better," he admitted rubbing his tired eyes and running his hand through his light brown hair. He let me go and we stood silently for a moment.

"You've got bad news for me haven't you?" I asked his eyes filled with panic and he looked at his hands instead. I'd guessed right.

"Um… the ministry keeps rostering James on. I don't think they want him interfering with your mother's case so they keep him at the office all day. Um… he's down there now trying to swap shifts so he can make it… but…" Remus trailed off.

"He might not" I finished Remus shrugged still not looking at me.

"You're going to stay aren't you?" I asked him he looked up.

"Of course… of course. I met your mother. She was a wonderful woman" Remus said I nodded and sniffed.

There was a soft _crack_ from somewhere nearby as someone Apparated or Disapparated. Remus and I both jumped and looked around for the sign of anyone missing or appearing.

"I'll go check. You should be with your family" Remus said giving me a small smile before walking away. I walked back into the church and resumed my place next to Melissa.

"You go sit with your sister and your cousin. I'll direct your friend to you" Melissa assured me. I nodded and walked off down the aisle to sit beside my sister.

"I hate you," she said

"Bite me," I hissed.

"I'm not having this for two hours" my cousin Caleb said and stood up, slid Petunia away from me and sat in between us.

"Thank you," I said he smiled and stared at the three coffins at the front of the church.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

Sure those evil people had left me without a mother but my three cousins were now orphans.

"Yeah. I think I am… personally I hated them. I don't know about Dave though" Caleb replied. I glanced at my cousin Dave who sat next to his wife. He appeared all right though he looked lost. So lost.

"Where's Barry?" I asked.

"Asia. I think. We tried to call but the number he gave us was fake" Caleb said, "We've done all we can. Its not our problem anymore"

"Hey" Remus said tapping my shoulder. I looked around and smiled at him.

"Look who I found" he said and pointed to James.

"Sorry I had to come straight from work" he said and kissed my cheek. I glanced down at his clothes, he was wearing a suit.

"Not that straight" he said I smiled.

"Thank you for coming" I said he just nodded. I turned back around and sighed. Caleb nodded at James in approval while Petunia just glared at him.

The mass started and when the eulogy rolled round Grandma Rose burst into hysterics as she said goodbye to her only daughters. Uncle Charlie made us all laugh with stories of Uncle Danny growing up and Uncle Andy remembered his younger sisters constant boy-grabbing schemes with hilarious consequences. Caleb spoke fondly of his parents and Petunia actually mustered up enough compassion to make a nice four-minute speech about mum and then everyone was heading off to their cars to head off to the cemetery or over to Grandma Roses for the wake.

"I'm going to go to the cemetery with dad in his car. Are you going to come or will we talk later?" I asked James as we walked across the church grounds to the car park.

"I'll be at the cemetery. _If_ you want me there" he said

"I do" I said he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Remus and I will meet you there then. I don't think either of us has a car. I love you" he said and went to walk over to where Remus was waiting but I grabbed his hand and held him back.

"I love you too" I said he smiled and kissed me softly.

"See you in a bit" he said and walked off. I slowly walked over to dad's car and slid into the back beside Petunia. Her long strawberry blonde hair was tied into a plat; she twirled the end of it absent-mindedly as she determinedly ignored me. She looked more like my mother then I did. I was the spinning image of Grandma Rose and looked more like her daughter then her actual daughters.

Dad drove silently while Melissa sat next to him glancing at each one of us in turn.

"So… Tuni are you going to stay with us tonight?" Melissa asked obviously uncomfortable in the silence. Petunia looked at her

"No I'm flying back home tonight"

"Where's home from you?"

"A thousand miles away from you" Petunia replied.

"Aw Petty don't be so… petty" I said.

"Cute Lily, think that one up by yourself or one of your freaky friends help?" Petunia asked

"All by myself. And as I always say better to have weird friends then none at all" I said. Dad slammed on the breaks and turned to face us.

"We're burying your mother for God sakes. _Your_ mother. Can you stop your squabbling for _one bloody day_? Petunia try and _act _like you fucking care. And Lily be decent toward your sister for _once_ in your life" dad snapped.

"Yes dad" Petunia and I said quietly.

"God" dad said and turned back around to resume driving. We arrived at the cemetery and stood around as the solemn statue-like men carried the three coffins from the cars.

I stood beside Petunia silently. I was surprised to see most people had come to the cemetery. A few of the younger kids were gone, probably waiting at Grandma Roses I assumed. I spotted Grandma Rose who stood beside her sons, my uncles Andy and Wes.

"Hey" James said I turned to him and smiled sadly. He handed me a single pale Easter lily and I almost burst into tears. He handed a pink wave petunia to Petunia who accepted it with a small nod before turning to stare at the coffin with a blank face.

"Thank you," I said quietly he just nodded and let me lean back against him.

The priest began to speak about the loss of parting or something. I tuned out, taking in the sight of the graveyard around me. There were a few trees here and there; each had some lights placed in the ground pointing at them to illuminate them at night.

Half the cemetery was filled with just tombstone after tombstone while the rest of it had little plaques planted in the grass. My mother, her sister and brother in-law were being buried with all the tombstones meaning we'd obviously procured some somehow. I stared at one of the trees, a hooded figure stood beneath it watching us. There was something familiar about its slumped posture that emitted waves of self-doubt. When it realised I was watching it straightened up and inclined its concealed head. With that simple gesture I knew whoever it was wasn't any real threat and so I let them stand there rather try and get them kicked out like my gut instinctively told me on first glance.

I continued my search of the cemetery; near another tree not far from the hooded figure there were two more people. The tall sweeping figure of my old school headmaster stood beside a scarred well build man I'd never seen before. I felt James's grip tighten on my shoulders but then relax almost instantly.

I looked back at the sight in front of me and saw the priest was now done. I watched as my Grandma laid a bouquet of flowers on each of her daughter's coffins before stepping back to watch everyone else.

Petunia looked at me and took my hand in her own leading me forward to the coffin our mother lay inside.

"Bye mum" Petunia said with a sniff and laid her flower on the coffin then used the hand holding mine to steer me forward.

"Bye" I said quietly and placed my flower beside Petunias.

I stepped back and we both stared at the coffin. I felt Petunia's hand squeeze my own before she let go and took a small step away from me.

"I still hate you," she said.

"I know," I said swallowing back the burning tears. She hugged me briefly then walked away. I took a deep breath and walked over to stand beside James.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

"It's ok… I mean it's not but… I'm going to stop talking now," I said he gave me a small smile.

"James" Remus said and nodded pointedly.

"Right. I have business to attend to but I'll be right…" James trailed off as Petunia burst into hysterics behind us. We all turned to stare at her sitting beside mums coffin. I glanced at Melissa who had tears shining in her brown eyes. She looked at me helplessly and then knelt beside Petunia patting her back. I put a hand over my eyes and turned away

"Oh God…" I muttered and bit back my tears.

"It's ok to cry Lily" James said.

"No it's not!" I shouted and one of the lights pointing to the tree nearby exploded. I took a deep breath calming myself down.

"The world can only handle one broken Evans at a time. So I'll save my mental break down for later ok," I said staring at the sky.

"Ok" James said I looked at him. His face was blank as he stared back at me.

"I'm sorry…" I began but he just hugged me.

"Don't worry about it," he said and let me go. I nodded pulling my hair away from my neck and pulled it all over my right shoulder.

"Lily I have to-" James started but Remus kicked him and shook his head.

"Get you to come with me" James finished pain evident in his voice. I glanced at Remus who was staring at a tree pretending nothing had happened. James took my hand in his and gave Remus a pointed look and we walked over to where my old headmaster stood underneath a tree.

"Professor Dumbledore" the three of us said. He inclined his head in recognition.

"Ms Evans. I am sorry for your loss," he said

"Thank you sir," I said Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Evans?" the man beside Dumbledore growled. James pulled me back a fraction of an inch.

"Lily this is my evil boss Alastor Moody. Moody this is my girlfriend" James said glaring at Moody.

"Rather testy today aren't we Potter? I recommend you bite your tongue" Moody said. I put my hand on James' forearm; he looked at me his hazel eyes burning bright with anger they softened when he met my gaze. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for coming. I know how busy your schedule is and it was considerate of you," I said to Dumbledore who nodded, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"If you'll excuse me I must return to my father" I said and walked away.

"Just a second" Moody said jogging up to fall into step beside me.

"Anything I can help you with Mr Moody?" I asked

"Just Moody" he said I nodded.

"Now I do understand this is a difficult time-"

"Then I'm sure your not about to ask me any questions about my mothers death" I interrupted.

"No…" he said

"Then what are you doing here Moody?" I asked stopping abruptly. He stopped and turned to face me. His dark eyes bore into me, I could tell they were trying to read me so I let my face go blank and cleared my mind.

"I'm just trying to find out who did this to your mother. It is my job"

"Your job?" I asked sceptically. "Tell how long have you been doing this 'job'?"

"A long while girl" he said

"Well in the number of years doing this job you must certainly know that the day of the victims funeral isn't really the best time for the affected family to be answering questions" I said coolly "good day Moody" I began to walk away

"Ms Evans" he called after me

"I said good day" I snapped and continued to walk off.

I stopped in front of Melissa; she was biting her lip and staring worriedly at dad arguing with Petunia.

"You said act like you care" Petunia muttered in a bored voice.

"I didn't say go completely over board" dad said.

"I can never please you can I daddy? I don't care enough; I'm too cold" Petunia said.

"Yes you are. It wouldn't kill you to show some compassion to anyone you know" dad said and walked off leaving Petunia glaring after him.

"You're a prick and mum hated every minute of her life she wasted thinking about you. She probably begged for death," she shouted at his retreating back. Dad stopped and went to turn around but Melissa took his hand and physically pulled him away.

I looked at Petunia.

"Don't you start to lecture me," she said.

"'Begged for death'?" I repeated.

"Oh naive Lily. You just don't get it" Petunia said and rested her hands on my shoulders looking me right in the eye. She let me go shaking her head and walked away.

I never did figure out what she meant. Well not till it was too late.

--

_Hello readers, _

_I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter,_

_Wasn't good… wasn't bad,_

_I'm a little tired now so it might actually make no sense. _

_Hit that little button and leave a review._

_Well… till next time gang, A.J_

--


	6. Just A Little Lost

Chapter Six: Just A Little Lost

I stood with dad and my sister. Only the immediate family where here for the cremation. Grandma Rose stood with her now only child, Uncle Andy. Mum was the only being cremated. Aunt Jazz and Uncle Danny were buried in the ground earlier today.

We took mum down there too. I wanted to cremate her but dad said she should be with the earth. But after his little spat with Petunia he agreed to let her be cremated. I was grateful I don't think I could deal with the horrible images of some maggot eating her face.

The coffin lay on the roller-deck and the priest anointed it with water before it was wheeled into the surging flames. And mum's body, the beautifully well-kept body that will never develop another grey hair from her irritating daughters was destroyed.

Dad took my hand but I flinched away unintentionally. I passed it off as an itch and scratched my head as I watched mums coffin disintegrate. I sighed and took my sisters offered hand. She led me from the room and out into the fading sunlight.

"Mum is so proud of what you are," she said quietly.

"But your not" I said she shook her head.

"No I'm not," she said "I love you Lily. I do… don't forget that. Don't ever forget that. But… just because I love you it doesn't mean I have to like what you are or even talk to you" she said.

"I love you too" I said she hugged me briefly before walking over to the taxi that would take her to the airport.

"You ok?" dad asked.

"Peachy" I replied and walked over to the car.

Why did I have to survive as well?

Why can't I have my memory modified?

--

Today I'd be heading down to the ministry. It was just a week after my mother's death. It had sunk in… in a way… I knew she was gone but part of me was thinking it was a holiday. Like that time she went to Canada for an entire summer. I suppose I'd never fully realise until something let me know she wasn't coming home.

I bid goodbye to Melissa and dad, who both kept insisting they drove me.

"I'll be fine" I assured them and walked out the front door almost walking right into someone. I leapt back in surprise and stared.

"Need a lift?" Sirius Black asked jangling his car keys.

"Why do you do that?" I asked

"What? Be helpful… see Moony! I knew I couldn't do it!" Sirius called to the car. Remus Lupin shook his head and turned to face the opposite direction.

"So… do you need a ride?" Sirius asked

"Uh… sure" I said and followed him over to his car. I slipped into the back while he and Remus stayed up the front.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked. I shrugged

"One day at a time" I muttered he nodded and then looked at Sirius.

"Going to start driving anytime soon?" Remus asked. Sirius looked at him and then realised he was not driving.

"Of course" he said.

"Are you ok?" I asked him putting my hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"Fine and dandy like cotton candy peach pie" he replied I pulled my hand away letting his black hair fall back into his eyes.

"Peach pie?" I repeated

"Peach pie!" he said definitely.

"Nice name"

"I know. Is it too late to change my Marauder name?" he asked turning to Remus.

"Yes Paddy" he said

"Damn. I think peach pie would have really struck fear through our enemy's hearts"

I laughed at him

"You're an idiot," I said

"And that is why you love me" he said

"Yes it is," I said. He smiled triumphantly at Remus.

"See someone out there does love me" Sirius said

"You two are really good friends" I said frowning.

"Yes we are. I'm so glad you got that after eight years!" Sirius said

"No I was merely stating it," I said

"Because we didn't know that already?" Sirius asked Remus hit him.

"Well it's what horrible situations, awful families and retarded teachers do to a group of dorm mates," Sirius said.

"Well yes I suppose… but I mean even towards me, I mean I consider you my friends. Mainly because I lack them so you're the next thing" I muttered

"You didn't have many friends at Hogwarts did you?" Sirius asked Remus raised his eyebrows at him.

"I didn't mean it in a nasty way… I was merely stating it" Sirius argued.

"It's ok," I said smiling "no I didn't have any friends… _many_… I didn't have _many_ friends"

"Then who will be your bridesmaids?" Sirius asked I stared at him rather startled by the question.

"If and when I get married? I'll just have Katya," I said

"What if-?" Sirius began but Remus cut across him.

"What if Sirius doesn't shut up? Well Remus will punch him in the face"

"That time of the month Moony?" Sirius asked

"Yeah I get it I'm a girl" Remus sighed

"Yes you are and don't you forget it" Sirius said smiling.

The rest of the car trip had Sirius and Remus arguing like an old married couple. I told them this and that shut them up for a bit but as soon as Remus thought they took a wrong turn they were at it again.

After a half hour of driving and nearly twenty minutes of circling around to find a car park close to the visitor's entrance we all climbed out of the car.

I'd never actually been to the ministry and the only times Remus had been he'd been escorted. Sirius, though I still don't know what he actually does, apparently works there so we had no chance of getting lost.

Sirius led us over to a phone booth with an 'out of order sign' on it. He stepped in and waved his hand for Remus and I to follow.

"Uh… Sirius I know you don't have much connection with the muggle world but even_ you_ know 'out of order' means it isn't working" I said.

"Hush Evans" Sirius said and picked up the phone and dialled six two four four two.

"You think they'd change it. I mean any idiot could waltz in with a bunch of his mates and break something," Sirius muttered.

"Have you waltzed in and broken something?" Remus asked

"Yes… see how easy it is?" Sirius replied.

A soothing woman's voice began to talk

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic-"

"Oh great… Brenda" Sirius sighed.

"Sirius?" the cool soothing voice asked.

"Hey" Sirius sighed.

"What are _you_ using the visitors entrance for?" she asked

"Escorting. Can I grab two visitor badges?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Well sure" Brenda said slightly sulky "will you come back this way? We haven't spoken in ages… or you can drop by my office"

"Badges woman" Sirius said

"Visitors state your name and purpose for coming to the ministry"

"Lily Evans…" I said

"A girl! What's a girl doing with you?" Brenda asked.

"Brenda badges!" Sirius said

"Right" Brenda said. A badge popped out of the coin return slot. I pinned it to my shirt

"And…?" Brenda prompted

"Remus Lupin" Remus said another badge came out.

"Going down" Brenda said. "Visitors please report to the security desk located on the far side of the Atrium for a wand check"

The phone booth shuddered and began to sink underground. We came out into a giant hall. There was a fountain in the middle of the hall with a group of gold figures standing in the middle.

"I hope you enjoy your time in the ministry. And Sirius I know where you work so if you don't find me by three I'll find you. Have a pleasant day," Brenda said. Sirius hurried us out of the booth and glared at it as it rose back up through the ceiling.

"Sleep with one woman and she's on you for life" he muttered leading us over to the security desk. There was no one standing there, even though there were hundreds of people bustling about the large hall. Sirius rolled his eyes and swiftly jumped the counter. He hit a button and a terrified fourteen-year-old boy appeared.

"Why aren't you at your post Eric?" Sirius asked.

"Lunch?" Eric guessed. Sirius gave him a look but said nothing of it and jumped back over the counter.

"Wands" Eric said nervously. Remus and I held up our wands.

"Ladies first" Eric said I smiled at him and handed my wand over. He set it on a metal plate; it vibrated for a moment then a bit of paper slipped out.

"Willow, ten and a quarter inches, unicorn hair centre?" Eric asked I nodded

"Eight years of use?" he asked I nodded again. He handed it back to me staring at the slip of paper. He stuck it in a box with a bundle of others and then turned to Remus.

"Holly, eleven and a half inches, dragon heartstring centre? Nine years?" he asked Remus who nodded. Eric put the paper away and handed Remus back his wand.

"See I can do my job just fine. Don't tell Carrington" Eric said to Sirius

"Your secret is safe with me" Sirius said and led us away.

We walked over to a bunch of lifts and waited with the other twenty or so odd ministry workers.

Sirius nodded to a few people who waved or exchanged brief greetings.

"Is that a fleck of red hair I spot? Why it must be the evil Arthur Weasley" Sirius said loudly. Remus and I looked over to a tall thin slightly balding red haired man.

"Oh Sirius… I thought you only worked Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays…" he muttered.

"You stole my bike!" Sirius snapped.

"Borrowed. I _borrowed_ your bike"

"Bite me Weasley! I want it back!" Sirius said. I coughed loudly Sirius looked at me I shook my head slightly.

"Now is not the time to be starting arguments," I muttered.

"Lily's a muggle born. Going to steal her?" Sirius asked as if I hadn't spoken.

"A muggle born? My that's fascinating… I have so many questions, what exactly does a cassette tape do?" Weasley asked me. I glanced at Remus who was trying to suppress a smile.

"Where's my bike?" Sirius interrupted.

"I'm sorry Black but the bike is a misused muggle artefact and as that is my office…"

"It's misused because I made it that way," Sirius hissed.

"Really? How on earth did you do it? I've got this old Ford that I was wondering-" the lift bell chimed cutting Weasley off.

"We'll chat later I want my bike back" Sirius said and pulled Remus and I into the lift.

Sirius hit the button for floor number two and we waited with a group of other witches and wizards.

We stopped on each floor, with Brenda announcing exactly what was on every floor.

"Level Four: Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spiritual Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau" Brenda said calmly.

Remus sighed and stepped out of the lift.

"Going to make out with Cassie?" Sirius asked him

"You shut up," Remus ordered "I'll see you in James's office"

"Where else could we annoy him?" Sirius asked Remus smiled gave me a quick wave before walking off. The lift doors closed and the lift moved down.

"Why would he…" I stopped my question right there while Sirius just nodded. By the time we got to level two there was no one of the lift.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement-" Brenda began

"We know" Sirius snapped

"Your so pissy… if there was any body else around they'd scold you for being so rude to me" Brenda said in a sulky tone.

"I'm sorry love but as much as I love your voice I don't have time," Sirius said charmingly. Brenda giggled softly and Sirius led me away.

We walked into a room labelled Auror Headquarters and wandered past cubicle after cubicle of witches and wizards all researching different things or talking over the top to their neighbours.

We stopped in front of a door.

"James is in here you've got like ten minutes until you have to meet Moody who's office is just over there so it's less then ten steps"

"James gets his own office?" I asked

"Oh no he's sharing with all the other newbies" Sirius said and knocked on the door. The door flung open and a very angry looking brunette girl sneered at us. Her face lit up at the sight of Sirius.

"Heather" he said she smiled brightly.

"Did you come to see me?" she asked coyly.

"Yes… but also here to see James. This is Lily, James's girl"

"Oh your Lily. Never shuts up about you, rather irritating actually," Heather said.

"Heather! Stop letting hot air in!" a boy snapped.

"Oh well come in" she said ushering us inside.

"James just ran out for coffee. Interning is all about the paper work" Heather sighed.

"No field experience?" Sirius asked

"No one but James. He's gifted or something. But lately he's been here with us. So maybe he lost it I don't know..._ I_ still have another two horrific years of paper work and training," she replied.

"Well, we'll leave you to it" Sirius said

"Ok" she said sadly then whispered something in his ear before walking away biting her lip seductively. I looked at Sirius with my eyebrows raised; he just led me over to James's desk. He sat down in James's chair while I leant on the desk.

"So whom haven't you slept with?" I asked he gave me a dark look

"You" he said and pulled me onto his lap.

James came in and surprisingly Sirius did not let me go.

"Coffee" James said and all his co-workers scrambled over to him and grabbed a coffee before hurrying back to their desks.

James came over to us and sighed.

"Padfoot… don't bring your girls in here," James ordered. I leaned forward and waved.

"Lily" he said as I forced Sirius to let go of me.

"Brought me a coffee? Thanks babe" I said and took his coffee from him. He gave me a small smile.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. I was going nuts from this crossword puzzle and your really good at them" he said grinning.

"I've never seen where you work," I said sipping his coffee.

"Also Moody wants to see her" Sirius added.

"Ah… of course" James said

"But after I'll swing back by here" I said then looked at Sirius.

"Do you have a job here?" I asked taking another sip of the coffee.

"Yes I do actually. I am studying to become a defence attorney"

"No way" I said staring at him.

"Yes. Unfortunately as I failed to notice the year is already half over I'm not enrolled into a university but next year I'll be there. Right now I'm just an assistant to Edward Sparrow. I only work three days but sometimes I just go in and help out, he's really old," he said.

"Wow… that's weird" I said James nodded.

"Lilykins you should head over now" Sirius said staring at his watch. I nodded drinking a bit more coffee

"I'll come. I mean take you" James said standing up.

"Thank you" I said handing him back his half drunk coffee.

"Don't break anything," James ordered Sirius.

"Oh I won't" Sirius said eyeing Heather up and down who blushed under his gaze.

I quickly followed James out of the office and past all the sets of cubicles.

James stopped in front of the office.

"I can punch him in the face and you can run for it" James said.

"That'll just make me look _extremely_ guilty"

"Yeah but… I don't like the thought of you having to relive the night. Anything that upsets you will upset me"

"You James Potter are far to good to be true" I said he smiled and kissed me. We pulled apart and stared at each other for a while. I then decided to knock on the door and we waited.

"You don't have to stand there," I told him.

"I'd feel better if I did"

"Even if I'm in there for six hours?" I asked

"I'll go have lunch and all that don't worry… I just want to be there for you," he said.

"Far, far, far to good to be true" I muttered he kissed me again.

"Evans" Moody snapped. James let go of me and stepped back.

"Right on time. I like that" he said then looked at James.

"Something you needed?" he asked

"No sir, just supporting my girlfriend" James said.

"Right. Well support her in your office" Moody said James nodded and walked away.

I followed Moody into his office. He had heaps of Dark Detectors lining the walls. I only knew what they were because one of my old friends from Hogwarts explained all these sorts of things to me. He'd shown me pictures and explained things, trying to get me to understand his world. I did understand how he was fascinated by it but I didn't understand how he let it take over him. We don't talk much anymore…

"So tell me. What happened the night of your mothers death?" Moody asked leaning forward on his desk.

I explained everything. From walking home with Katya right up to where he kicked down my front door.

"Anything else? Anything important?"

"They tortured my aunt to get my mum to tell them where… I was"

"They were after you?"

"From what I could gather yeah. They thought my uncle was my father so it's possible they made a mistake about my identity. They might be after anther Lily… though I doubt it"

"Your mother didn't say anything about her divorce? That you'd possibly live with your father?"

"No… just said I'd run off to my boyfriend James's"

"James? As in Potter?"

"Mum never gave a last name so they're probably winding their way through a list of potential James's"

"Yes, I suppose… now you say a man and a woman did this?" Moody asked I nodded.

"Anything else you can give me? Names? Description?"

"I was hiding in a cupboard under the stairs," I reminded him. "I didn't see anything. But the man called the woman Bella. Obviously a code name, they don't sound like the sort of people who'd foolishly use their own names"

"Bella?" Moody asked. I nodded

"I'm sorry I can't be more helpful but that really is all I remember," I said

"No, no it's all right. Thank you for your time" he said I nodded once more and stood as did he.

"Uh… sorry about earlier. I realise I can be a bit snappy… well more then a bit according to James but… I was upset and to be perfectly honest you scare me so…" I said

"Scare you? Good that's the intention" Moody said with a nod. He held open the door for me

"Until we meet again Ms Evans" he said I smiled and nodded while my mind screamed 'I hope not'.

Dear God I hope not.

--

_Hello readers_

_My muse is demanding work so I have to type now! _

_So I'm sorry if it's rushed_

On with the story_, she cries_

_Till next time guys, A.J_

--


End file.
